


Friends with Benefits

by obviouslyelementary



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Richie and Beverly take off their sexual teenage frustrations on each other.But sure, they are just friends, and some other people come to their minds when they fuck.(This is self service pls forgive me)





	Friends with Benefits

"Do you think we should tell them?"

Richie looked up from his book, frowning at Bev and opening his mouth when she handed him the cigar she was smoking. He took a drag, pulled it out and blew it away, before turning towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Rich what do I mean?" she asked, sarcastically, rolling her eyes and laying down, staring at him. "About this?"

Richie looked down, at his naked body underneath the covers, at her naked body wrapped around a sheet, at her annoyed face and at the book next to him, and then he shrugged, taking another long drag out of the cigarette.

"I don't see what you mean."

"Richie, you're impossible" she groaned and looked up at the ceiling. He snorted and moved closer to her.

"Well Bev if you wanna tell, it's fine by me. But I mean, Ben and Bill will probably murder me knowing of their crush for you" he said, kissing her neck and giving her the cigarette back. She sighed and took a long drag, blowing it away from the bed. She then looked at him and smirked.

"You do have a point"

"It's all up for you though Bev. I don't mind. If you wanna tell, go ahead" he said, wrapping an arm around her stomach and nuzzling against her shoulder. "Especially because this doesn't really mean anything so what's the issue right?"

"I love it when you say that" Bev chuckled, caressing his head and scratching his scalp, making him hum in happiness. "God you have no idea how happy I am that we can just do this and it doesn't really mean anything... I'm so not ready for a relationship."

"But you sure are ready for sex, I get it. I feel the same" he said, looking up at her and smirking. "Talking about it... half an hour is up... ready for round three?"

"Fucking teenage boys" Beverly complained, before smirking and nodding. "Yeah" she added, pulling him down and kissing him. Richie kissed her back, pushing the sheets away from them and climbing on top of her. He grind down and she moaned into his mouth, tugging his hair and then scratching down his back, pulling him close. Felt so good. Her hands moved down all the way to his ass and squeezed it, grinding up to him and gasping when he broke their kiss and kissed down her neck, sucking on it and then gently nibbling on her nipple.

"You feel so good" he whispered, kissing the valley of her breasts and moving down, kissing down her stomach and nibbling her bellybutton before getting to her pussy and kissing it. She gasped, closing her eyes tight and letting her hands grip onto his hair again.

"You have no idea how you feel Rich" she mumbled, spreading her legs and letting him breathe her in before his tongue darted out, slicing inside her and making her whimper. He sucked on her clit and she moaned, bucking up to his mouth. He kissed her outer lips and licked inside again, finding her entrance and gently pressing his tongue against it. She shivered all over, holding his hair and tugging it as hard as she could, moaning when he groaned, and then letting out a cry when he slid his tongue inside her. Richie knew Bev got too sensitive after a while, so usually at their thirds he wouldn't fuck her, just tease her, lick her clean, slide one or two fingers inside and just rub her until she was spasming and coming. This time was no different, as he licked inside her pussy, moaning at her taste, gently rubbing her clit with his thumb, making her whimper and whine quietly against the pillows, her legs wrapping around his face, thighs pressing against his head, hands tugging his long hair in the best way possible. They were complete opposites, but fuck if they didn't complement each other.

Especially when there were no fucking feelings involved.

Richie pulled out slowly, kissing her clit and pressing his tongue against it before slowly sliding one finger inside her. She gasped, arching her back. His fingers were so long, they reached in so deep, perfect to just rub her in the right spot, making her tremble and whine all over the place. They had been each other's firsts and fuck if anything had changed in the three years they had known each other. He was still so good to her, and they would never stop being best friends ever.

"I can hear your thoughts from down here Beverly" he said, and she looked down, giggling and moaning when he slid his finger over her G-spot.

"Sorry Richie" Bev mumbled, moaning and rocking her hips down. "Fuck... it's so good and I love how... ugh... how we can be friends and fuck and like it doesn't change anything ah-"

"Yes it's beautiful now just enjoy it" Richie chuckled and rolled his eyes, sliding another finger inside her and making her moan loudly, legs squeezing and hands squeezing his hair.

"Fuck Richie I'm close..."

"Come for me Bev."

Beverly groaned and rocked her waist faster and harder, fucking herself on his fingers and moaning loudly when she tensed up, back arched as she came all over his fingers for the third time that afternoon. He kissed her neck and held her close as she shivered, and then slowly pulled his fingers out of her. She sighed happily and kissed the corner of his mouth as a thanks before sitting up and shaking her head and hair. He looked at her and smiled, kneeling in front of her.

"Fucking Christ Richie you're good" she mumbled, before she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned them around. "my turn."

He laid down on the bed with her manhandling and chuckled, wiggling to get more comfortable.

"What are your plans for this lazy afternoon?" he asked, and she smirked down at him, tilting her head.

"A surprise. Close your eyes" she said, and he did. He trusted her. She was quiet for a while, just moving around, before suddenly he felt the top of her fingers against his ass and fuck...

Oh it was one of those days.

"Bev" he mumbled out, but she shushed him with a kiss.

"beep beep Richie" she whispered, kissing down his neck and massaging his entrance before slowly sliding her finger inside him. He groaned, gripping onto the sheets and spreading his legs for her. They had done this a few times before but every time it was like a work of art. And she was the only girl he knew willing to do it for him.

Her finger was thin and tiny, and it slid right in with almost with no resistance. He gasped out, it didn't even hurt anymore, it just felt good. His eyes remained closed and he stayed relaxed, even when her hand wrapped around his dick and started stroking. He moaned deeply, and she continued, stroking him slowly and moving her finger even slower, gently sliding her nail inside the walls, looking for his own g-spot in a way. She always found it so quick, and he whined because that day was no different. After looking for a bit she pressed her finger to the knot of nerves and he arched his back, gasping, and she continued to stroke him, faster now.

She took that moment of distraction and slid another finger inside him, both fingers being moved in time and pressing into the spot inside him every time. He groaned and looked down at her, and Bev was looking down at her fingers with amusement and curiosity. Richie left her at it and closed his eyes again, moaning and taking advantage of the moment to sink into it.

Unlike women, men's brain got stupid when they got into it. So when he started to relax, he began to imagine someone else between his legs. He moaned as he started to imagine someone with the fingers just as soft and small, with a tiny hand that wouldn't be willing to hold his dick without a condom, with wide curious hazel eyes, that would talk about how not hygienic all of that was, and he moaned to himself, covering his eyes as he began sweating and his stomach started to burn for real now. He was so close.

The hand on his cock gripped firmer and started to stroke him quicker, and the fingers inside him moved in a speed and strength that made him go crazy. He could hear it in his mind: 'come on Rich, come for me Richie, you look so hot Rich, I wanna fuck you so bad'...

"Fuck _Eds_!" Richie moaned loudly as he came on his stomach, gasping and bucking his hips up, fucking into the hand that stroked him. Only after he was done and he was breathing quietly that he realized what he had just done and his eyes snapped open to see Bev on top of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh!" she said, and the glint on her eyes could have been seen from the moon. "Eds hun?"

Richie didn't even know what to respond. He grabbed the pillow and slammed it on her face before sitting up with a blush that went from his forehead to his chest. Fuck. She giggled and put the pillow away, hugging his waist from behind.

"So that's who you think about when I have my fingers up your ass Richie?" she asked, kissing his neck, and he groaned, shaking his head.

"Shut up Beverly."

"Don't worry, I imagine someone else when you're fucking me too" she said, grinning and kissing his cheek. "Don't be mad Richie. You know I love you no matter what."

"You might but I certainly don't love myself."

"Oh shut up Richie, you just wanted Eddie to fuck you, what's wrong with that?"

"Beverly I will murder you."

"Sure you will" she kissed his cheek and moved away. "I'm gonna grab us some food. See you in a few."

She walked out of his room and he groaned, laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling again.

Well, it could be worst.

Whatever.


End file.
